


Недомолвки

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Espionage, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Слегка альтернативная история вербовки миссис Хадсон испанцами.





	Недомолвки

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Каса-де-Контратасьон (исп. La Casa de Contratación, букв. «Торговый дом») — правительственное агентство Испанской империи, управлявшее всей её исследовательско-колонизационной деятельностью. Официальное название — La Casa y Audiencia de Indias 2) В каноне у миссис Хадсон нет имени, так что автор назвал её на свое усмотрение. 3) Бета - greenmusik.

При первой встрече Грандал говорит ей, что его зовут Джон. Грейс знает, что он лжет, у неё нюх на лжецов, её муж был таким же. Грандал — она не знает, как его зовут, для неё он еще один красивый обманщик, каких было достаточно в её жизни — считает, что одурачил её. Чего он не знает, так это что Грейс Хадсон нравится, когда ей лгут. Есть что-то неуловимо притягательное в том, чтобы быть обманутой с твоего собственного согласия. Единственное, чего она не может простить своему мужу: он даже не попытался скрыть, что бросает её. Просто исчез однажды, прихватив изрядную часть их сбережений. Даже о детях не подумал, сволочь.  
Устраиваясь на работу к Вудсу Роджерсу — он тогда еще не губернатор, но как-никак знаменитость, и Грейс немножечко лестно — она врет, что её муж был моряком и погиб в плавании. Если Роджерс и догадывается, что это неправда, то не подает виду. Довольно скоро она понимает, что с финансами у него туго и рассчитывать на повышение жалованья не приходится. Даже назначение губернатором Нью-Провиденса ничего не меняет: весь его заработок — проценты с прибылей, которых пока не существует. Грейс нужны деньги, и когда Грандал — она зовет его Джон, пусть думает, что она поверила — предлагает ей щедрое вознаграждение за информацию о делах губернатора Роджерса, она соглашается. Он говорит, что работает на мистера Сэмюэля Бака, одного из инвесторов всей этой затеи с Нью-Провиденсом, так что, если подумать, ничего плохого не происходит. Мистер Бак честный человек, известный в своих кругах, он имеет право знать, во что вкладывает деньги. Грейс повторяет это мысленно несколько раз — врать ведь можно и самой себе.  
Выполнить поручение оказывается несложно: Роджерс часто оставляет на видном месте важные письма и держит кабинет незапертым. Грандал угощает Грейс сладостями и дарит дешевые побрякушки («Небольшой подарок за хорошую службу», — говорит он, вдевая ей в уши сережки), и то и дело подолгу задерживает её руку в своей или как бы случайно обнимает за талию. Грейс краснеет и нервно облизывает губы, и очень старается — правда-правда — не слишком очевидно поддаваться ухаживаниям. В голове у неё вертится, что это плохая идея, ей нужен — хотя бы в этот раз — приличный мужчина, честный, работящий, который сможет заменить отца её детям, а не сладкоречивый враль с красивыми глазами (они такие синие, что в них можно утонуть), но здравый смысл и её желания вечно не совпадают.  
Все заканчивается очень быстро. Дэвид, её старший — вот уж непоседа — ухитряется простудиться, играя под дождем, и целую неделю Грейс отпрашивается с работы пораньше, а днем места себе не находит от беспокойства. Дети болеют долго, у неё нет времени на встречи с Джоном, кем бы он ни был. Наконец жар спадает, да и кашель как будто идет на убыль. Грейс, рассчитываясь с аптекарем, думает, что ей сейчас не помешало бы очередное вознаграждение за добытую информацию, но что-то изменилось. Ей по-прежнему нужны деньги, но мысль о синих глазах и совместных прогулках между торговыми рядами (ей опять подарят очередную бесполезную мелочевку, за которую даже в ломбарде много не выручишь) уже не кажется такой привлекательной. Питер хотя бы женился на ней, а этот, чего доброго, оставит одну и с незаконнорожденным ребенком. У неё уже есть трое, которых надо кормить.  
Во время очередной встречи она, избегая смотреть в глаза, говорит Джону, что больше не может на него работать — это слишком опасно. Затем быстро прощается и уходит. В голове вертится, что не судьба ей, похоже, узнать его настоящее имя.  
В последнем она ошибается.

***

Грейс возвращается с работы уже по темноте, дети в это время давно спят. Стараясь не шуметь, она зажигает свечу, и понимает, что у неё гости.  
Джон и еще один человек — в чертах его лица есть что-то чужеземное, — ждут её у детских кроваток. Оба вооружены. Они, наверное, вошли очень тихо, мелькает дурацкая мысль и внутри все сжимается — Дэвид так чутко спит, он непременно бы проснулся, если б они шумели.  
Не-Джон кивает ей.  
— Для начала хочу представиться: меня зовут Хуан. — «Он почти не соврал», — тупо думает Грейс глядя на нож в его руке. — Ты, возможно, слышала о Каса де Контратасьон? 


End file.
